


[FAN ART] the boy wizard

by Cosmo Cat (magicalmysticalmanservant)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmysticalmanservant/pseuds/Cosmo%20Cat
Summary: He's the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	[FAN ART] the boy wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: https://marlinsandthetrout.tumblr.com/post/639519794794725376/more-baby-merlinhim-smol


End file.
